Beautiful Morning at Choi's Family
by Black Key
Summary: FF ini menceritakan kisah manis di pagi hari di dalam kediaman Choi. Keromantisan serta keoverprotektivan Siwon pada Kibum yg tengah menggandung anak kedua mereka. Kelucuan Henry dan Minho serta kecemburuan Zhoumi pada Minho. SiBum & ZhouRy, Yaoi.


Tittle: Beautiful Morning at Choi's Family

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Main Cast:

SiBum (Choi Siwon x Kim Kibum Super Junior).

Other Cast:

ZhouRy (Zhoumi x Henry Lau Super Junior M).

Chap: 1 of 1.

Genre: Romance, Family, Drama, M-Preg.

Rated: T.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: -

_o0o_

_Author Pov…_

Pagi yang cerah dengan sinar matahari yang mulai mengusik tidur semua penghuni sebuah apartement mewah di tengah-tengah padatnya kota Seoul. Seorang namja tampan tampak masih terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya, tapi ttaklama dengan perlahan namun pasti ia mulai mengeliatkan tubuhnya pelan dan terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya tadi. Seulas senyum tersunging di bibirnya.

"Pagi chagya…" Kata namja tadi yang tak lain adalah Choi Siwon. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya ke kanan hendak mencari sosok sang pujaan hati yang kini berstatus 'Nyonya Choi' istri dari seorang Choi Siwon dan umma dari makhluk kecil nan imut dan tampan bernama Choi Minho. Siwon terdiam sejenak karena ternyata disampingnya sudah tak ada siapa pun lagi. Kosong, itulah kenyataan yang ia dapatkan ketika Siwon menatap ke sebelah tempat tidurnya dimana semalam sesosok namja cantik terbaring di sana sambil memeluk tebuhnya. Lalu kemanakah gerangan perginya nyonya Choi yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kim Kibum atau lebih tepatnya Choi Kibum tanpa nama marga kim lagi secara dia sudah menikah dengan Choi Siwon selama 1 tahun 9 Bulan dan telah memberikan seorang anak laki-laki untuk suaminya itu bahkan kini ia tengah mengandung anak keduanya yang usia kandungannya telah memasuki bulan ke tujuh.

'_Kosong, berarti Bummie udah bangun. Pagi banget sih… Sekarang dia dimana ya? Jangan bilang dia lagi berkutat di dapur. Tak boleh, Dia tak boleh capek sedikit pun.' _Ucap Siwon dalam Hati. Dengan secepatnya Siwon beranjak dari tempat tidur hendak keluar dari dalam kamar mencari keberadaan sang istri tercinta. Namun, baru dua langkah dia menjauh dari tempat tidur pintu kamar mandi sudah terbuka. Keluarlah seorang namja yang sejak tadi sedang di pikirkan Siwon. Namja itu tak lain adalah Kibum. Kibum berjalan mendekati Siwon yang masih menatapnya dalam diam.

"Kok bengong sih chagya? Udah sana cepat mandi." kata Kibum yang berjalan melewati Siwon sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah dengan sebuah handuk kecil. Siwon masih tetap diam di tempatnya membuat Kibum sedikit bingung."Kenapa masih diam saja sih?" tanya Kibum sambil menatap Siwon yang beranjak mendekatinya.

"Tubuhmu wangi sekali Bummie." Goda Siwon sambil memeluk Kibum dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang istrinya itu lalu mengecup dan menghirup wangi sabun yang tertinggal di tubuh Kibum. Kibum sedikit merasa geli saat Siwon mengesek-gesekan hidungnya di punggung dan sekitar lehernya yang sedikit terbuka karena sibakan Siwon tadi, rasa geli itu pun bertambah saat nafas hangat Siwon menerpa tengkuknya yang terbuka membuat ia mengeliatkan tubuhnya pelan di dalam dekapan Siwon.

"Jelas saja tubuhku wangi karena aku baru saja selesai mandi, memangnya aku ini kamu apa yang masih bau tapi sudah main peluk-peluk saja. Sudah sana, sebaiknya suamiku yang tampan ini segera mandi. Aku ingin melihat Minho dulu sepertinya dia sudah bangun." Ucap Kibum sambil melirik box bayi yang berada di samping ranjang mereka seraya melepaskan dekapan Siwon dengan perlahan.

"Ne istriku yang cantik, aku mandi sekarang." Ucap Siwon sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak pergi masuk ke dalam kamar mandi meninggalkan Kibum yang langsung mendekati ranjang Minho. Ternyata benar dugaan Kibum kalau sang anak yang masih berusia dua tahun lebih itu sudah bangun tapi tak menangis sedikit pun yang ada Minho malah asik bermain sendiri sambil terkadang tertawa. Kibum tersenyum manis melihat tingkah buah hatinya tadi sebelum akhirnya ia mengangkat tubuh kecil Minho ke dalam dekapannya.

"Malaikat tampan umma sudah bangun ternyata. Pintar sekali uri Minho tidak nangis di pagi hari seperti biasa." Kata Kibum pada Minho seraya mengecupi wajah sang anak membuat Minho tertawa pelan merasa geli dengan perlakuan ummanya tadi. "Baby mandi ya, di mandiin appa mau?" Ucap Kibum yang mulai membuka pakaian yang dikenakan Minho. "Ayo kita mandi!" Seru Kibum sambil mengangkat Minho lagi dan berjalan mendekati kamar mandi dimana di dalamnya terdapat sang suami tercinta.

"Wonnie, tolong mandikan Minho sekalian. Tadi aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuknya mandi juga." Teriak Kibum di depan pintu kamar mandi. Tak lama pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan keluarlah namja yang tak lain adalah Siwon dengan hanya menggunakan handuk yang tengah melilit di tubuh bagian bawahnya. "Tolong Wonnie." Kata Kibum sambil menyerahkan Minho pada Siwon yang dengan sigap langsung menerima dan mengendongg malaikat kecil mereka itu.

"Jagoan kecil appa mandi sama appa ya." Kata Siwon pada sang anak yang tentu saja tak di respon Minho yang malah asik mengemut jarinya sendiri.

"Sudah sana cepat mandi, aku keluar kamar dulu. Mau buat sarapan untuk kita." kata Kibum yang langsung beranjak pergi namun dengan cepat Siwon mencengkram lengannya pelan mencegah Kibum untuk pergi. Kibum memandang Siwon heran. "Waeyo?" tanya Kibum bingung.

"Tak ku izinkan kau menyentuh dapur." kata Siwon pelan.

"Tapi…"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian Bummie. Aku tak ingin melihatmu kelelahan, ingat kamu 'kan sedang hamil tujuh bulan. Sudah sebaiknya kamu tunggu aku dan Minho selesai mandi. Nanti aku yang buatkan sarapan buat kita bertiga" Kata Siwon tegas yang mau tak mau harus di patuhi Kibum. Kibum sangat mengerti dengan sikap overprotectif sang suami sejak ia hamil anak kedua mereka ini. Kibum pun tahu Siwon takut ia mengalami pendarahan hebat lagi hanya karena kelelahan seperti saat usia kandungannya masih dua bulan dulu. Apa lagi dulu saat kehamilan pertamanya Minho lahir dalam keadaan prematur karena itulah Siwon jadi sering melarangnya melakukan hal-hal yang berat dan berbahaya baginya dan juga bayi mereka. Termasuk merkutit dengan kegiatan dapur. Padahal kalau di pikir-pikir, memasak itu tidak banyak menguras tenaga. Tapi, tetap saja Siwon selalu melarangnya. Karena tak mau bertengkar akhirnya dia mengalah saja. Bukankah semuanya itu untuk kebaikannya?

"Ne Wonnie, tapi cepatlah mandinya. Aku sudah benar-benar kelaparan, kau tahukan selama kehamilan anak kedua kita ini nafsu makanku meningkat drastis sampai-sampai badanku terasa tambah gemuk saja." Ucap Kibum manja pada sang suami.

"Tak akan lama, sebaiknya kau menunggu kami selesai mandi sambil menyiapkan baju untuk kami Bummie." Kata Siwon lalu membawa Minho masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan meninggalkan Kibum yang patuh pada kata-kata suaminya itu. Kibum langsung memilih pakaian yang akan digunakan oleh anak dan suaminya hari ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian Siwon dan Minho keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kondisi tubuh segar sehabis mandi. Siwon menyerahkan Minho pada Kibum untuk dipakaikan pakaian. Sedangkan, Siwon langsung mengambil pakaian yang telah disiapkan sang istri dan memakainya.

"Huwa… Baby umma sudah wangi dan rapi sekarang." kata Kibum setelah ia mengenakan pakaian dan memberi sedikit minyak serta bedak ditubuh anaknya itu. Siwon memandang istri dan anaknya dengan sebuah senyum yang terukir dibibirnya. Siwon mendekati dua nyawa berharganya itu.

"Baby appa lapar tidak?" tanya Siwon pada Minho yang menganggukan kepalanya perlahan sambil memainkan sebuah mainan yang Kibum berikan padanya tadi.

"Ne appa, Minho lapar." Ucap Kibum dengan nada suara dibuat seperti suara anak-anak memuat Siwon tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kalau umma lapar tidak?" tanya Siwon sambil melirik Kibum.

"Tak usah di tanya Wonnie sayang, aku lapar. Jadi cepat ke dapur dan buatkan kita berempat makanan." kata Kibum dengan tatapan killer yang dibuat-buat hingga membuat Siwon terkekeh pelan.

"Ne.. Umma ayo kita ke dapur. Nanti appa buatkan sarapan yang enak buat kita berempat." kata Siwon semangat. "Minho sama appa saja ya. Biar umma nggak capek gendong aegya." kata Siwon yang mengambil Minho dari gendongan Kibum.

"Aku tak akan pernah merasa capek mengendong anakku sendiri Wonnie." kata Kibum sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ia aku tahu chagya. Aku bukannya mau melarangmu lho. Aku Cuma tak ingin baby kita yang di dalam sini ketekan waktu kamu mengendong Minho." kata Siwon memberi pengertian pada Kibum sambil mengelus-elus perut besar Kibum.

"Ne.. Aku tahu kok." kata Kibum yang akhirnya tersenyum manis pada Siwon.

"Hee… maammm… mmmaaammm…" kata Minho membuat Siwon dan Kibum ingat pada rencana awal mereka.

"Ia baby… Kajja kita ke dapur." Ajak Siwon pada Minho. Ia langsung membawa sang malaikat kecil itu sambil tertawa berdua membuat Kibum tersenyum senang melihat dua namja yang telah mengisi hari-harinya itu. "Baby disini sama umma dulu ya. Appa mau masak." kata Siwon sambil meletakkan Minho di atas meja makan yang lumayan lebar. "Chagya kamu duduk saja sambil jagain Minho jangan sampai dia jatuh. Aku mau masak dulu, kamu mau makan apa chagy?" tanya Siwon pada Kibum yang sudah duduk di sebuah kursi tepat di depan Minho.

"Terserah Wonnie saja mau masak apa, masa-masa ngidamku sudah lewat jadi semua masakan Wonnie pasti akanku makan." kata Kibum yang sudah asik bermain dengan anaknya.

"Ya udah tunggu dulu ya." kata Siwon sambil mengecup puncak kepala Kibum lalu beranjak melihat-lihat isi dari kulkas dan mengeluarkan beberapa bahan makanan yang akan ia olah. Tak lama kemudian dapat terlihat, Siwon yang sudah berkutan pada masakannya dan Kibum yang sedang asik bermain bersama Minho.

Sejak mengetahui Kibum hamil lagi, Siwon sengaja belajar masak agar ia bisa memenuhi semua keinginan Kibum saat ngidam. Ia tak mau kejadian ngidamnya Kibum saat hamil Minho terjadi lagi. Namun ternyata selama masa ngidam pada kehamilan keduanya ini, Kibum tak pernah lagi meminta sesuatu yang aneh-aneh pada Siwon. Ngidamnya kali ini hanya ngidam biasa saja tak seheboh saat kehamilan pertamannya dulu. Ia pun sebenarnya agak sedikit heran dengan itu semua. Kenapa bisa dulu dia sangat over saat menginginkan sesuatu namun sekarang tak lagi.

"Makanan siap, Ayo makan!" seru Siwon saat keluar dari dapur dengan membawa tiga piring makanan yang ia taruh dalam sebuah nampan. Siwon menghampiri Kibum dan Minho di meja makan.

"Ini buat umma, Ini buat aegya dan Ini buat appa." kata Siwon sambil meletakkan piring-piring berisi makanan tadi diatas meja.

"Baby makannya umma suapin ya." kata Kibum yang sudah menyentuh piring yang berisi bubur untuk Minho. "Ayo baby makan, aaa…" Kibum menyupakan makanan pada Minho yang disambut gembira oleh malaikat kecil itu.

"Chagya, mau aku suapin?" tanya Siwon pada Kibum yang langsung mendapat gelengan dari Kibum.

"Makan saja dulu. Aku nanti sehabis menyuapi Minho." kata Kibum yang kembali sibuk merayu anaknya tadi untuk makan.

"Tadi katanya kamu lapar banget. Kalau gitu biar aku aja yang menyuapin Minho biar kamu bisa makan." saran Siwon yang lagi-lagi mendapat gelengan kepala dari Kibum.

"Kamu ma…"

"MINHO!" Terdengar teriakan yang membuat Kibum menghentikan kata-katanya. Ya, siapa lagi pemilik suara itu kalau bukan Henry Kim yang tak lain adalah adik kandung dari Kibum. Karam apartement Henry berada tepat di depan kamar apartement SiBum karena itulah hampir setiap saat namja imut tadi selalu datang ke apartement hyungnya ini terlebih lagi ia tahu kode apartement SiBum karena dulu Kibum pernah memberikannya.

"Anut…" kata Minho saat Henry datang dan langsung memeluk Minho dengan sangat mesra membuat Zhoumi –Kekasih Henry– yang mengekor dibelakangnya sedikit cemburu kerena bisa terkalahkan oleh seorang anak kecil berusia setahun itu. Beginilah Henry bila sudah melihat Minho, Zhoumi pun terlupakan. Memang karisma seorang Choi Minho lebih tinggi dari seorang Zhoumi sehingga bisa membuat seorang Henry Kim berteriak histeris seperti barusan.

Henry sangat menyukai Minho karena menurutnya, Minho itu sangat lucu dan imut. Kalau ditanya, siapa yang dia pilih Zhoumi atau Minho pasti tanpa pikir panjang Henry akan mengatakan Minho. Secara tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Minho di depan mata Henry. Hal itu malah membuat Zhoumi tambah kesal. Secara Minho itu 'kan anak dari kedua Hyungnya, Siwon dan Kibum. Jadi setiap dia melihat Henry memanjakan Minho entah kenapa ia malah berpikir Henry seperti sedang mendekatkan diri pada kedua Hyungnya yang tak lain adalah appa dan umma dari baby musuh terbesarnya itu.

Tapi, ia selalu mencoba berfikir positif. Bukankan Henry memang menyukai anak kecil. Dan musuh terbesarnya itu seorang anak kecil berumur setahun. Oh.. Ayolah Zhoumi jangan cemburu hanya karena seorang Choi Minho. Dia hanya seorang anak kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa.

Henry memang menyukai anak kecil, tapi ia belum siap bila dirinya yang memiliki anak dan mengandungnya. Karena itu, setiap Zhoumi kesal dan mengatakan untuk memiliki anak sendiri dengan tegas ia akan mengatakan 'tidak'. Dan hal itu pula tambah membuat Zhoumi tambah kesal. Suka pada anak kecil tapi tak mau memiliki anak sendiri. Zhoumi heran dibuatnya, hingga ia sempat berfikir jangan-jangan Henry memang hanya menyukia Minho saja. Oh… Ayolah Zhoumi berfikir positif jangan aneh-aneh seperti itu.

"Aunt mam…" kata Minho sambil menunjuk piring yang tengah dipegang Kibum. Henry melihat arah yang ditunjuk Minho.

"Oh… Minho lagi makan ya. Tunggu… tadi Minho panggil apa? Aunt? Yack… Aku ini namja kenapa dibilang Aunt?" heboh Henry membuat Siwon, Kibum dan Zhoumi tertawa geli sedangkan Minho hanya bisa memandang kehebohan Henry tanpa mengerti apa-apa.

"Udah chagya, kamu emang cocok kok dipanggil aunt." goda Zhoumi sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi tepat di samping Henry.

"Yack… maksudmu apa Zhoumi Hyung?" Henry menatap Zhoumi dengan deathglarenya yang sejujurnya sama sekali tak menakutkan bagi Zhoumi bahkan menurutnya malah terlihat sangat lucu hingga membuatnya ingin segera menerkam Henry.

"Nggak ada maksud apa-apa kok chagya" kata Zhoumi tak mau membuat namja yang sangat ia cintai itu mengamuk di pagi hari. Karena, bila Henry sudah mengamuk maka bencana baginya. Henry bisa saja mendiaminya seharian penuh.

"Minho sayang… Jangan panggil aunt dong panggil hyung aja. Kan aku masih muda dan muka ku juga masih sangat imut." kata Henry dengan PeDenya membuat Siwon yang tadi sedang melahap makanan yang ada di piringnya jadi tersedak. Kibum yang melihat hal itu langsung memberikan Siwon segelas air yang langsung disambut gembira oleh Siwon.

"Kamu aneh-aneh saja sih Henry. Seharusnya kamu itu di panggil uncle bukannya hyung." kata Kibum yang langsung mendapat gelengan kepala dari Henry.

"Nggak mau, pokoknya aku mau nya di panggil hyung aja. Ia kan Minho." Henry melirik pada malaikat kecil yang kini sudah ada dalam gendongannya. Minho hanya bisa diam tak mengerti apa-apa.

"Minho nggak jawab tuh. Itu artinya dia nggak setuju." kata Zhoumi yang langsung mendapat deathglare sadis dari Henry.

"Hehehehe…. Ne chagy nggak apa-apa kok kalau kamu mau dipanggil hyung." kata Zhoumi akhirya takut Henry marah padanya. Bukan takut dengan deathglare yang kekasihnya itu berikan. "Tapi lebih baik lagi kalau kamu dipanggil noona, chagy." goda Zhoumi lagi yang langsung dapat hantaman mainan Minho yang hampir mendarat dengan mulus ditubuhnya kalau saja ia tak segera menghindar. Siwon dan Kibum hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan dua namja yang berstatus kekasih tapi selalu saja saling sindiri menyindir.

"Udah.. udah.. masak kalian berdua mau bertengkar di depan Minho sih." kata Kibum mendamaikan kedua dongsaengnya itu.

"Mian hyung, Zhoumi sih yang deluan." kata Henry yang tak mau disalahkan oleh hyungnya itu. Bisa-bisa dia tak dibolehkan dekat-dekat dengan Minho lagi.

"Sudah, jangan bertengkar pagi-pagi begini." kata Siwon sedikit melerai.

"Hyung masak apa? Mau dong." kata Zhoumi mengalihkan seluruh pembicaraan.

"Kalau mau ambil aja di dapur. Hyung masak banyak kok." kata Siwon memberitahu. Zhoumi langsung beranjak dari tempatnya hendak mengambil sarapan paginya.

"Hyung, Minho aku yang suapin saja sini. Biar hyung bisa makan." kata Henry.

"Tak perlu Henry, biar hyung yang menyuapi Minho." kata Kibum menolak dengan lembut.

"Ayolah hyung, baby yang ada di dalam perut hyung pasti saat ini sedang kelaparan. Masak hyung tega sama baby keduanya?" kata Henry merayu Kibum.

"Sudah chagy biar Henry yang menyuapi Minho. Jadinya kamu bisa makan kan." saran Siwon dan mau nggak mau akhirnya Kibum menurutinya.

"Oke.. oke.. aku ngalah deh. Ini Henry, suapi Minho yang benar ya. Awas kalau makanannya nggak habis." ancam Kibum sambil memberikan piring berisi bubur Minho pada Henry.

"Sippp… Hyung. Minho pasti akan makan banyak. Di jamin deh. Ya udah hyung, aku mau nyuapin Minho diberanda ya." kata Henry yang langsung pergi membawa Minho dari hadapan kedua orangtuannya.

"Nah... karena Minho udah ada yang nangani sekarang Bummie makan ya biar baby yang ada di dalam sini nggak kelaperan" kata Siwon sambil mengelus-elus perut Kibum yang tampak besar karena usiannya kini sudah menginjak bulan ke tujuh.

"Ne… suamiku yang cerewet" kata Kibum membuat Siwon tertawa pelan. Sebenarnya siapa sih yang cerewet? Dirinya atau istri tercintanya ini, pikir Siwon.

"Aduh… suami istri satu ini romantis banget ya." goda Zhoumi yang baru datang dari arah dapur dengan membawa sepiring nasi goreng dan segelas susu di kedua tangannya.

"Iri ya? Makanya cepat lamar Henry." kata Siwon balik mengoda Zhoumi.

"Nggak mudah hyung. Bisa-bisa aku dibunuh appa dan umma Kim. Kan aku belum dapat izin dari kedua orang tua Henry dan Kibum hyung itu" kata Zhoumi sedikit frustasi.

"Haahhaah… sabar saja ya." ledek Siwon.

"Aish…. Hyung sih enak udah dapat restu." kata Zhoumi.

"Kan kita beda. Kalau aku semua bermula dari _Married by accident. _Jadi, mau nggak mau ya orang tuanya Bummie harus ngerestuin. Masak mereka mau punya cucu tanpa appa." kata Siwon yang langsung mendapat deathglare sadis dari sang istri.

"Ye.. Masak aku harus ngikutin jejak hyung sih? Nggak mau, aku mau nikah baik-baik. Bukan dengan cara seperti hyung." kata Zhoumi yang di setujui Kibum dengan anggukan kepala pelannya.

"Bener tuh. Jangan ikuti hyung pabo mu ini" kata Kibum sambil memukul pelan kepala suaminya. Siwon mengelus pelan kepalanya yang tadi dipukul pelan oleh sang istri.

"Tenang saja hyung. Aku nggak akan ikutan pabo kayak suamimu itu." kata Zhoumi hingga ia mendapat deathglare dari Siwon. Namun dasar Zhoumi, sudah diberikan deathglare dari Siwon tetap saja dia diam seolah-olah tak pernah mendapatkan tatapan mengerikan dari suami hyungnya itu.

"Udah cepat habiskan sarapan kalian." Kata Kibum yang ternyata sudah menghabiskan makanan di piringnya. Kini ia tengah menyerup segelas susu yang tadi dibuatkan Siwon untuknya. Siwon dan Zhoumi menuruti kata-kata namja hamil itu. Sesegera mungkin mereka menghabiskan makanan mereka dalam diam hingga membuat ruang makan itu jadi sunyi.

_o0o_ The End _o0o_


End file.
